Your Mission Should You Choose To Accept It
by peacefulsands
Summary: Cougar sets Jensen a challenge. Will he be able to deliver?     Jensen/Cougar


**Title : Your Mission Should You Choose To Accept It**

**Fandom :** The Losers

**Rating** : PG-13

**Characters** : Jensen/Cougar, Pooch

Written for the prompt : **_Any, any, should you choose to accept it._**

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Your Mission Should You Choose To Accept It<span>**

Pooch was used to ignoring the vast amount of completely random waffle that came out of Jensen's mouth. He'd call it stream of conscience waffle, except he wasn't sure that Jensen 'consciously' thought of half the crap that he spewed at intervals.

He was inclined to think that it was another one of those days as Jensen stalked through the house muttering to himself.

Jensen suddenly flopped into a chair, setting his laptop on the table and sighed. Pooch looked up from the newspaper he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Jensen. "Well?"

"It's not my fault."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's not your fault this time?"

"He said it!"

"Who, Jay, who said what? And let's just throw in a why for good measure?"

"Cougar," Jensen replied sulkily.

Pooch just hummed and waited for Jensen to continue. "Cougar said, 'Your mission should you choose to accept it is to arrange the perfect date as a surprise'."

Pooch nodded expecting more, but when Jensen just pouted he asked, "Why did he say that?"

"It's date night and it's my turn to sort out what we're going to do. And I tried to find out what he wanted us to do but he won't tell me, so now it's just like Mission Impossible!" Jensen moaned.

Pooch laughed, "That never works, dude. A word of advice from a man who has years of experience with Jolene in matters like these. Think about what you know he likes and you'll do fine."

Jensen's brow furrowed in concentration and Pooch could tell he was settling in for some serious thinking time just by looking at his face.

* * *

><p>That evening, there was a knock on the bedroom door and as Cougar answered it, he was greeted by a beaming Jensen.<p>

"Here," Jensen said, thrusting a motorcycle helmet at him, "and come on, don't dawdle, we have a busy evening ahead!" Cougar smiled, grabbed his leather jacket from the back of a chair and followed Jensen out of the house.

Jensen climbed on the bike, waiting for Cougar to settle his helmet and climb on behind him before starting the engine and setting off smoothly down the street, waiting until they were away from the houses to really pick up speed and relish the feel of Cougar warm behind him.

They drove around for a while, just enjoying the speed and the being together, before Jensen turned the bike back towards town and headed for a small out of the way movie theater. He parked up the bike in a nearby lot and the two of them walked into the theater. "Wait here," Jensen said. "I'll just get the tickets and I'll be right back."

Cougar looked round while he waited, taking in the movie posters in different languages. He smiled as Jensen crossed the foyer back to him and taking him by the hand led the way upstairs to the old-fashioned popcorn stand and from there down to the theater. There weren't many people and Jensen pushed Cougar into a row of seats ahead of him, saying, "I want to be next to the aisle so I can stretch my legs out."

They settled down and Cougar looked across at him saying, "Going to tell me what we're here to watch?"

"La mala educacion," Jensen said, biting his lip as he anxiously awaited Cougar's reaction. When it came, Cougar reached out, slipped a hand behind Jensen's head and pulled him closer so that they could share a kiss, before settling back into his seat ready to watch the film. Jensen settled the popcorn between them and made himself comfortable.

When the film was over they left the theater, Jensen's arm slung over Cougar's shoulders as he guided him back to the bike. "I enjoyed that. Good choice," Cougar said, pulling Jensen in for another kiss.

"Date night's not over yet," Jensen grinned. "I have something else planned."

It was about a twenty minute ride to their next stop and when they climbed off the bike, Cougar couldn't help but smile at the sign out front 'Tio Juan's Margaritas Mexican Restaurant'. "I know it's not as good as the proper home-cooked stuff when you go home, but well, you know what my cooking is like!" Jensen explained.

"Your cooking is fine," Cougar answered affectionately, "When you remember to pay attention and when you're not actually trying out a science experiment."

Jensen laughed and led the way inside.

* * *

><p>Hours later and safely home in the quiet of their own room, Jensen looked across at Cougar and said, "Was that okay? Did you enjoy it?"<p>

"Of course I did. It was all very thoughtful. Special and good to share with you."

Jensen grinned broadly. "Yeh!" he said triumphantly, "Mission Accomplished!"


End file.
